Unknown Visitor
by AnonymousNinjaGirl
Summary: Jericho's life on his mountain is like a broken record that keeps on repeating itself... until an unknown visitor stumbles upon him.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello there everyone, or at least all of you who have taken the time to read this. I've been trying to get up the nerve to post one of my stories here for a while and now I'm actually doing it!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Teen Titans.

Jericho lived on a Tibetan mountain alone, it was filled with copious amounts of plush flowers and every day Jericho would spend some of his time by sitting on a conveniently placed rock and simply enjoying the flowers. Jericho's life was pretty simple; he would wake up, play his guitar, doze off, and of course, enjoy his flowers. What he didn't know was that he was constantly being watched.

Let's just say his observer is a little Wykkyd.

It all started about a month ago when the hive headquarters was practically exploding with noise.

"Hey Billy, Pass the controller, its ma turn 'ta play!"

"Naw, I ain't done yet!"

"You're just mad I got an eye for these things."

"Hey, where's the food?"

"You ate it all, Pit-sniffer!"

Two Billy's and Seemore were playing a shooting game with loud screams and a demonic voice ringing in the background as they racked up points. Mammoth searched through the contents of the almost always empty refrigerator while Gizmo sat at the counter, tinkering with a new device. Kyd was standing near a wall, wondering where Jinx was. He knew from experience that when you couldn't find the pink haired sorceress, something was going on.

It was barely a moment after Kyd thought this though that Jinx came bursting through the doors.

"WHO WAS IN MY ROOM?" The unlucky girl was literally seething with rage and fury, thank goodness he hadn't gone into her-… oh wait… he had. He was only looking for something to do and he hadn't even broken that many things… Oh who was he kidding, Kyd Wykkyd was dead meat! Good thing he could teleport.

Kyd wrapped his cloak around himself, he was going to have to teleport far, _far _away, he teleported to the first place he could think of, Tibet. He had just been reading a book that took place in the Tibetan mountain and it seemed to be a nice place, rocky and precarious.

When he unwrapped himself from his cape, the sight before him was… unexpected. He was standing in a large field of blossoming colorful flowers with a blonde boy sitting in the middle of them; thankfully he was facing away from Kyd. Kyd found himself easily intrigued by the boy, he seemed to be only a little younger than him and yet he was on top of a large mountain. Kyd teleported behind a nearby bush to get a better view of him and _Man, he was hot._

_Man, he was hot._

Ever since then, Kyd would visit him, silently watching him for hours on end.

**AN: Hehe! I actually did it! Please let me know how I did or what I can do to make this story better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I finally got chapter two done, hope you guys like it!**

Kyd Wykkyd was crouched behind his usual bush, stalking I mean, carefully observing, the blonde titan who resided on this mountain. He had snuck out of the hideout after telling Jinx through a series of complicated hand gestures, that he was going to take a nap; of course he was actually coming here to quickly sneak a peek at his new interest. Watching Jericho hand become a sort of game for him, seeing how many times he could escape the hideout and seeing if the boy would ever catch him spying on him, luckily, Kyd had been winning this game… until his hive communicator began to buzz and ring loudly.

Jericho was always alone on his mountain except for the usual stray animal that occasionally wandered up to him, that's why he was so surprised when he heard the obnoxious clang of a cellular device going off followed by the sound of rustling and then silence. Jericho's head snapped towards the direction the suspicious sounds had come from, he slowly stood and approached the bush with his guitar raised as a weapon. He wasn't quite sure what he would find but he really hoped it was just the wind or his imagination.

What he found was… unexpected. Kyd Wykkyd, a villain he remembered from the big fight with the brotherhood of evil, was sprawled out on the ground, clutching a hexagonal device and staring up at him wide-eyed. Jericho looked down at him dumbfounded for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face along with quivering lips; he suddenly burst into silent giggles, cupping a hand over his mouth to hide them. To Jericho, Kyd looked ridiculous, the dark and sneaky facade faded from the villain's appearance while he was lying on the ground, looking like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

When Jericho recovered from his little laughing fit, he looked up to find Kyd had vanished. Of course the Hive Five member teleported off while the titan was distracted, he wasn't in the mood for being ridiculed and then thrown into a dirty jail cell now, or ever. Once Kyd had returned to his room in the Hive headquarters, he flopped down on his bed, a thick blush coating his usual ashy gray cheeks.

It was a while before Kyd attempted to visit Jericho again.

**AN: Dear god, I'm so sorry it took me this long to post this pitiful chapter! Originally this was going to be much longer but I got writers block and my teachers decided to bombard me with exams.**


End file.
